The Magic of Light
by Jadespade
Summary: The first in a series of oneshots. Captain Haddock is lonely and decides to adopt 4 year old Tintin. Contains massive diabetes-causing fluff pertaining a certain little boy and some angst.


Captain Haddock had no idea what he was doing at Ms. Blackwood's Orphanage for Girls and Boys. Was he really going to adopt someone? He didn't know if he would, but he did know that he was lonely. The last of the Haddocks, a pureblood family, wanted someone to help him feel again, to love again.

Ms. Blackwood muttered to herself as she looked up some information. "Residence: Marlinspike Hall, retired, 54 years old, single, head of the Society of Sober Wizards..." Captain Haddock glanced around the room, bored out of his mind. The rain tapped the windows in a pizzicato tune that droned on and on... His attention was diverted by someone tugging on his sleeve. It was a little boy who looked about 4 years old.

"Are you going to adopt me?" the boy asked, gazing up at the Captain innocently. Everything about the boy seemed to radiate brightness; his crystal-blue eyes, his shiny ginger quiff, his wide smile that showed his missing front tooth. It was like his happiness was contagious; Captain Haddock couldn't help but smile too. Blistering barnacles, it had been a long time since he had smiled.

"Tintin," Ms. Blackwood said kindly, "this is Captain Haddock. He and I must discuss something, so please stay silent." Tintin nodded and turned away. "Sir," she whispered, "do you remember the dreadful case of child abuse in Belgium?" Captain Haddock's smile faltered. Of course he remembered the father who had put his son under extreme subjection of the Cruciatus curse. This act of cruelty had shocked the whole wizarding world, and the mere mention of the subject had been enough to make anyone angry. The father had been given the Dementor's Kiss, but Captain Haddock wondered if there had been anything for the dementors to consume at all.

"Is, is Tintin the boy..."

Ms. Blackwood nodded grimly. "Yes." Captain Haddock glanced at Tintin, who was currently amusing himself by drawing smiley faces on the fogged-up glass. Suddenly the boy's missing tooth took on a whole new meaning. How could a father treat this boy like that? How could Tintin act so happy after all that he had been through? "If you want to adopt him, you must understand that Tintin isn't like other boys." Ms. Blackwood said. "He needs special attention and love after what that monster of a father did to him."

"I understand." Captain Haddock said gruffly.

"Do you understand how important it is to treat him properly? I make sure all of the children are cared for, and I don't want Tintin to suffer anymore after all he's been through."

"I understand that too."

"I will check on Marlinspike Hall every once in a while, so you had better treat him right." Ms. Blackwood said sternly.

"Of course I will, ma'am. I'll make sure that boy stays happy for the rest of his life." Captain Haddock said earnestly.

"Good. Would you sign this paper?" Ms. Blackwood asked. Captain Haddock signed the sheet with quivering hands; his life was never going to be the same again. "Tintin?" Tintin turned to the two adults, his bright eyes filled with anticipation. "Would you sign this paper?" Tintin signed the sheet with big blocky letters that were unusually neat for a boy his age. "Tintin, Captain Haddock is your new father."

Captain Haddock couldn't have believed it to be possible, but somehow Tintin was more joyful than before as he lept around the room screaming, "YAY!" repeatedly until he finally ran over to Captain Haddock and wrapped his tiny (and far too skinny) arms around his leg. Captain Haddock grinned.

"Now Tintin, you must be on your best behavior with your new father, okay?" Ms. Blackwood said.

"I will!" Tintin said proudly, standing up straight.

"I know you will." Ms. Blackwood smiled. Hand in hand, the new father and son walked out of the orphanage, ready to start a new future together.

* * *

The moment they stepped out the door, Captain Haddock groaned. To get to the orphanage, he had apparated, but he had forgotten that Tintin was far too young for joint-apparation. He could call the Knight Bus, but he wanted to spend some time with Tintin and learn some more about the boy. They would have to walk home in the rain. Fortunately, the mansion wasn't far from the orphanage. _"Impervius." _Captain Haddock muttered as he pointed his wand at Tintin. Tintin tentatively put his hand under the raindrops and jumped with delight when it remained dry.

"That was so cool! I wish I could do that!" he said as they walked down the street.

"You will when you get older." Captain Haddock promised.

"Daddy said I won't." Tintin said darkly.

"He did?"

"I'm too stupid to learn magic."

Captain Haddock stopped walking in shock. "That's what he said?" Tintin nodded as his face drooped in sadness. The frown was so out of place for a boy that could have so much happiness in him. "Blistering barnacles." he muttered, his breath coming out in a question mark-like fog that hung in the air before dissipating. Captain Haddock continued walking when he finally found words to say. "First of all, he's not your father anymore. Second of all, he's wrong."

"He is?" Tintin asked hopefully.

Captain Haddock nodded. "Tintin, has anything strange ever occurred when you felt angry, scared, or confused?" _Underage magic probably happens a lot_ _to you. _He thought sadly.

Tintin thought for a moment. "Yeah!"

"That means you're perfectly capable of performing magic."

Tintin's grin returned. "I can? When can I learn?"

"When you're 11 years old, a letter gets sent to you, saying that you're allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Captain Haddock said as he remembered his first acceptance letter. Those had been the good old days. "Then, I take you to get all of the supplies you'll need, and then you'll go on a train to the school, where you'll learn lots and lots of magic."

Tintin seemed far away as he was lost in a daydream. "Why can't I go now? Why do I have to wait 7 years?" he whined.

Captain Haddock chuckled as he remembered asking the same questions many years ago. "Because it means you're mature enough."

"All right!" Tintin said, jumping in a puddle. Captain Haddock was pretty sure that the boy was a living Cheering Charm, the way he made the Captain smile from ear to ear.

"Tintin, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm going to be an adventurer and fight crime, like Martin the Muggle!" Tintin said. He let out a loud sound effect as he karate-chopped the air in front of him. Captain Haddock wondered how a four year old boy could read a teenage book series like _Martin the Muggle_. He also realized that he had been able to calculate the number of years until now and when he would receive his acceptance letter. Clearly the boy was smart, unlike what his father had said. Captain Haddock grimaced at the thought of the man.

Captain Haddock was surprised at how fast the time had flown when he saw Marlinspike Hall in front of him. "Is this your house?" Tintin asked.

"_Our _house, you mean." Captain Haddock corrected him. "Yes, it's our house. Nestor?"

A house elf opened the door. "Good evening gentlemen." he said politely, giving Captain Haddock an odd look. Never had Nestor seen the Master smile before.

The moment Tintin saw how big the mansion was, he scurried off to see it all. Captain Haddock grabbed him and said, "Thundering typhoons, you haven't eaten dinner yet!"

"But I want to explore!" Tintin complained.

"There'll be enough time for that later."

And indeed there would be, as Tintin realized that he had his whole life to explore his new home with his new father.


End file.
